Searching For Lost Love
by RHPSisLIFE
Summary: While sickness has overcome him, Frank's newly bound fiancé is taken away from his grasp by revenge stricken Riff Raff. How is it that Frank will respond to such betrayal and disbelief? This is the third passage from the Frank and Ava tetralogy and is told from Frank's point of view.
1. Daring To Toy With A Heart

_**I truly want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. I have received such great responses that really have brought a smile to my face. Again, thank you for the comments. I love to hear from you all and I truly am sorry I can't update as much as I want to sometimes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Daring To Toy With a Heart**

"Oh Ava," I moaned steadily. "I do."

My ill-fated body woke as the harsh luminescence from the moon filtered through my chamber's window and pulled me from my fading fantasy. I rolled onto my side to find a chilled, empty space beside me and my brain was quick to know that my words were spoken within a state of unconsciousness.

"Ava?" I said, sitting up sharply.

Opening up the shades to the remains of the night, I realized my darling fiancé should have returned hours ago.

"Ava?" I called again. "Ava, my love, where have you gone?"

I began to panic and without a second thought, I crawled from my bed and exited into the hallway, calling for her once more.

No response was heard.

Still listening intently, I ran about the castle, checking every nook and cranny making sure no spot was left untouched.

"Riff Raff!" I bellowed trying to hide the worry and concern behind my sharp tone.

Still, no response.

With each passing second, I grew further impatient and another bellowed growl erupted from the pit of my throat. "RIFF RAFF!"

_You best make yourself present you bastard._

As hissed thoughts ran through me, I sighed heavily and flipped forward the oak table that stood before me. It crashed to the floor with a shattering thud and caused Magenta to run in, a straw broom in her left hand.

"Master, what's happened?" she asked, obviously confused with the present situation.

I stood there alone; there was neither an intruder, nor her darling brother surrounding me.

"What have you done with Ava?" I paused a moment in an attempt to maintain my composure, but I was failing horribly. "Where is she?"

"Perhaps she hasn't left the office."

"Look outside!" I demanded. But before Magenta could continue the task on her own, I grasped a fistful of her auburn hair and dragged her cowering form to the window. "The sky is dark and she returns before dusk. She is _not _at work.

"Where is she?" I hissed, speaking with such quiet venom she slowly backed towards the wall.

"Maybe she has gone into town?"

"No!" I screamed, not caring who heard my cries. "She would have told me. If not, a note would be left behind.

As I thought further about what had presumably been done, I fell to my knees and screamed out all that consumed me. My head fell to the floor and I let tears fall onto the tiles below.

No one had made me feel such an emotion before; attachment. I actually loved her and now she was gone.

Is this what love was? Being ripped apart and then fed to the dogs?

"Riff Raff," I mumbled, lifting my head hesitantly to reveal my tear stained face to my young domestic.

"Pardon?"

I stood and impaled her with a stern glare. "Riff Raff, where is he?"

"I'm not sure I quite understand. He was taking care of Ava. I suppose they haven't returned."

_That was all I needed. _

Flames lit up my eyes she was lying to me.

I began to walk towards her, speaking low enough that the small hairs on the back of her neck stood present. "You _dare_ lie to _me_? You _dare _to toy with _my_ heart?" Magenta began to shake, but her responses only angered me further. I needed to know what my domestic was hiding.

"Where is he, Magenta?"

She shook her head and refused to answer my pressing question, backing herself into the corner of the room and falling to the ground.

She lay there terrified, huddled on the floor, desperately trying to escape my growing wrath. Unfortunately for her, that only served to fuel my anger further. My hand grasped the front of her dress, and with each second, I tightened my grasp. "You dare take my love from me and try to cover your tracks?"

"Riff Raff!" She screamed, only making my wrath continue to grow.

"Riff Raff is not here Magenta. Or at least that is what you have told me."

Magenta continued to sob. I felt no guilt in what I had done; Ava was no longer there to stop me. "Where is he?" I hissed.

"I-I don't know." She paused a moment in hopes of catching her breath. "He said he was going to dispose of her."

I threw her onto floor and began to softly sob. My face turned pale and when I looked down at her, I felt physically sick.

My Faye Wray was dead.


	2. A Pickup Truck And The Devils Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story._**

**Chapter 2**

**A Pickup Truck And The Devils Eyes**

"I'm going to find her," I called to my Domestic, snarling as I did so.

"Master, I don't suggest that, you're sick."

Turning back to her, I growled and the hissed words that left my mouth were encased in ice. "You dare tell _me _what to do? It is no matter that I'm sick, I'm going to find her."

As I walked to the door, Magenta grasped hold of my bicep and took the chain of keys from my hands, throwing them into the kitchen. I pushed her off forcefully and glared down at her as I went into the room.

Looking back, I could see her sobbing form curled onto the floor. On most days, I would have been the tiniest sympathetic, but now it made no difference whether she was alive or dead.

As I walked outside, I caught no sight of Ava's car. For now, that was the only lead I had.

Denton was the other lead I was given, for Ava's shop was near and I would be able to question the crowds that consumed its grounds. During the day, Denton was presented as a quiet town, but at night, parties raged and people knew how to have a good time.

All the way there, my foot was pressed heavily onto the gas. The thought of Ava's safety was the only thing that rattled around in my brain – the anger from the police never crossed my mind.

I parked in a large lot surrounded by bars, clubs, and multiple late night restaurants. I began to wonder why Ava and I had never been there before.

I walked into a few different bars, asking about Ava. Many people gave me looks of attention, but the only thing that was on my mind was my dear fiancé.

A few buildings later, I figured my luck had increased for I arrived at the bistro Ava and I had gone to when I proposed. Walking up the stairs, I noticed Evelyn inside and I decided it was time to challenge my fears and speak with her once more.

I opened the door and she looked up from her post giving me a halfhearted smile.

"Is it just you Frank?" she said, rather arrogantly.

"Yes, well, no," I stuttered. "Do you remember the woman that accompanied me last month?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, the red-head?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She's disappeared."

"Did you not satisfy her enough?" she asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

I silenced her with a look and slowly whispered, "She's been kidnapped."

Evelyn's face seemed to have mollified from one of satisfaction to one of concern. "Wait, you're serious?" I nodded silently and she feigned embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry Frank, I haven't seen her though."

"Thank you for the help, Evelyn," I sighed as I walked back outside and into the truck.

Driving down the rest of Grand Way, I caught view of Ava's shop and decided to pull into the lot and look around inside for any sign of her. I stepped out of the truck and fiddled with my keys until I was able to open the door to the withering heaven.

I felt as if I was betraying her, peaking into her personal work. But I was her fiancé, was I given such a right?

My thoughts wisped away upon catching gaze of something glowing from the countertop. I went over to it and observed the contraption – soon realizing it was Ava's camera. I scrolled through it immediately, but stopped as her glistening wedding dress filled the small screen.

I fell to the floor and sobbed, seeing the photo reminded me she had disappeared from my life.

"She can't be gone," I cried.

Finally, after moments of saddened disposition, I regained some semblance of composure and stood up, taking Ava's camera with me as I staggered outside. Without thought, I stepped back into the truck and turned the keys inside the ignition, starting its engine with a thud.

I traveled sharply down the road, keeping my eyes open for any sign of Ava. But after driving a short while and finding no remnants of Ava, I caught sight of Amy walking along the side of the street. Slowly, I pulled next to her and rolled down the driver's side window in order to speak with her, but without a second thought, she pulled a knife from of her purse and waved it my direction. My eyes widened. "Amy!" I screamed. "It's Frank!"

"Oh," she sighed, hiding the knife from my view. "I'm sorry Frank, can't be too careful ya know?"

"Yes . . . well, have you seen Ava?"

"No. Why?"

"She's disappeared."

"Did _she_ not satisfy _you_ enough?" she asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

I silenced her with a look, "I believe that is _none _of _your _business but she's been kidnapped."

She was silent a moment, then asked, "She's gone?"

"Yes, would you like to help me find her?"

"Sure," she smiled as she got inside. "Where are we going?"

My face bore a plain expression as I slowly said, "I had thought of driving through Denton Forest."

"Oh."

"Is it possible for you to do me a favor?"

She perked up and smiled, "yes?"

I handed her Ava's cellular device and flipped it open. "Find the name Micah and call her."

"Okay." She searched a moment. "Found it!"

She handed the phone back to me and I waited impatiently for Micah to answer.

"Ava, why are you calling me at eleven at night? I have someone over too, like a '_bow chicka wow wow' _kind of thing. "

"Micah, she's disappeared."

"Frank?"

"Yes Micah. What do I do?" I cried.

"Frank, you better not be fucking with me. You know I'm worried sick about Seeley doing something."

"Micah," I growled. "I would not lie to you about such an instance. She's gone."

She was silent a moment, then asked, "Do you believe Seeley took her?"

"No, I believe Riff Raff is behind it."

"Riff Raff? He seemed so nice," she cooed.

"Micah, I have known Riff Raff for an extensive period of time, he is the malicious bastard behind this. Now, will you help me look for Ava or do you wish to continue on with your sexual encounter?"

"Okay Frank, I know she's your fiancé and you're upset, but don't get snippy with me!" she hollered, making me remove the phone an inch or two away from my ear. "Now I'll help you find her, I'll meet you at the castle."

"Thank you Micah, we shall speak soon."

"We're going to find her Frank. I know you'll never give up."

"I never could."


	3. A Hiss That Could Kill

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all**_

**Chapter 3**

**A Hiss That Could Kill**

Returning to the castle, I drove at an incredulous speed. My patience had dwindled down to but a small nothing and with each passing moment I was forced to wait for Micah, my anger grew.

As we pulled into the castle's driveway, the car seemed to move to its side and we skidded sharply along the asphalt, creating ashen tire marks on the street.

"Amy, you may stay the night if you wish."

"Oh, well thank you Frank."

"Magenta shall take you to the guest-" I stopped myself. Ava had begun to remodel the dreadful room she slept in when she had first arrived - she had plans to transform its weakening form to one of a beautiful library. I couldn't let Amy anywhere near where Ava had been; I wanted to preserve every remaining part of her until she came back to me.

After moments of pure silence, the doorbell rang and the residents of the castle, including myself, shot up and grew alert. As I walked over to the door, I grasped one of the umbrella's hanging upon the coatrack and held it like an aluminum bat.

I waited a minute before slowly creaking open the substantial, oak door.

From the other side of the entrance, Micah stared up at me and lifted an eyebrow. "Jesus Frank, put it down. Ava may have disappeared but you don't need to beat the shit out of me!" An angered growl erupted from her throat and she pushed me out of her way, grasping Magenta's throat tightly when she drew close enough.

"Where's Ava?" she hissed.

"I-I don't know. I tried to stop him, I really did."

At her words, I lifted my right hand as if to strike her. Micah slapped me back. "I actually believe her Frank," she said confidently, her grip still tight.

I shot her a questioning glance, "yo-you do?"

"I'm a lesbian Frank. I know women and I know when they lie. She's not lying." Her eyes rolled back before she looked towards the wavering being in front of her and released their throat. "Now, where is she?"

"I-I don't know," Magenta cried. "I didn't wish to help him . . . he struck me with something."

"Don't lie to us Magenta," I hissed.

Amy stepped forward and made an effort to avoid the surrounding gazes of everyone around her. "Th-there are security cameras at the shop."

Looking as to be pulled from a deep thought, Micah's eyes grew wide in realization. "I know where they are. We best go before he tries to destroy them."

I nodded slowly in response to her words and before I could even take a second breath, Micah had since grabbed me by the arm began to lead me towards her car. "Where do you think he took her Frank?" Micah whispered.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered painfully. "Away from me."

All the emotions that had consumed me were trying to pry through, but as the drive grew on, I strained to withhold the tears that were suddenly forming in my weakening eyes. Ava was gone and the thoughts of her never returning had overcome my mind. Riff Raff was an ingenious bastard and Magenta was no use to me at all.

"Please Micah, bring Ava home to me."

"I will Frank. I promise you."


	4. What Have I Become?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all**_

**Chapter 4**

**What have I become?**

It was a cool winter morning as I rolled over and hugged the pillow next to me. It still smelt of Ava and I refused to let it go. Weeks, even months, had passed since her disappearance but nothing was to keep me from her gentle scent.

"Good morning Frankie," a light voice whispered from beside me. I was exhausted and saw no reason to neither open my eyes nor release my grip from one of the last items that remained of Ava.

"Ava?" I silently moaned as the small figure climbed on top of me and began to kiss my stomach, trailing their mouth and hands closer to my shaft. But as a new scent inflicted my nostrils, my eyes shot open and I saw Amy in front of me, a seductive smile plastered across her face. Why was she here? Why was she on top of me? I forcefully sat up and threw her onto the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?" she squeaked.

"Amy, leave this room. Now!" I barked harshly.

"I never liked the name Amy, what do you think about Columbia."

"Amy, I don't care."

"Well, it's what you'll be calling me from now on."

I looked at her cock eyed, a deep growl escaping my throat. "What's happened to your voice? Why must it sound so high pitched and childish?"

"I don't know. I like it this way."

"Amy, why is it you're in Ava's room?" I snarled, whimpering slightly.

"Oh, so that's why it looks kind of girly."

"Erm, yes."

"Oh, I see. You couldn't leave her behind could ya?"

I got out of bed and stalked closer to where she stood. "I have a right to kill you," I hissed, my hand moving towards her throat.

"No you don't," she huffed, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Magenta!" I hollered.

"Why are you calling for Magenta?"

She refused to back down and as my hand snaked around her throat, a hand clamped onto her mouth and another grabbing hold of her hair.

"I must apologize, Master. I will keep her under control," Magenta whimpered as Columbia gave another muffled cry.

"You best," I growled. "Now rid her of my sight and come back in a few moments."

Magenta quickly led Columbia from Ava's room and into the bathroom, locking the door so there was no chance of her escape. She took her time so without thought, I ran from the room and down into the hallway where she stood. I forcefully grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the foyer and towards the stairs. My grip on her arm tightened as I dragged her up the stairs, her footing seeming to catch at my urgency to get her to my royal chamber. But, with little acknowledgement, I loosened my grip and the frightened domestic broke free. My glare sharpened as I grabbed for her auburn hair, shoving her into the room and throwing her onto the floor.

She snarled in my direction. "Master, let me go."

"You are not to dictate me!"

"Master, please, I am not to be seen as property. Let me go."

"Strip," I hollered.

"Riff Raff!" she screamed but I quickly stopped her from calling further.

"Magenta, if you continue to call for your darling brother, I shall punish him as well. His punishment will be inferior to yours and you will have guilt course through your veins for inflicting such pain onto him." I smiled victoriously as she slowly walked closer.

Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall as I began to unbutton her dress.

"Ava, please help me," she sobbed.

"Ava?" I whispered.

With all her might she pushed me away. I let her go and sighed heavily as she slammed the door behind her.

What had I become?


	5. Life Has Killed the Dream, I Dreamed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own the rights to the song presented below. If I did, believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Life Has Killed the Dream, I Dreamed**

Ava opened her eyes as she heard a rather loud rapping sound coming from her front door. Her heart began to pound as she pulled herself from her bed and into a standing position before running to the door and opening it. Yet, as she unlocked the pine door and peered outside, not a soul could be found.

Slowly, she forced herself to step outside and onto her porch, gazing out at her front yard once more. Slowly, a spot of black hair behind a bush came into view and she laughed gently as she rolled her eyes. "Okay," she called playfully. "Seems I'll be going to take that nice warm shower _all alone_."

Frank found himself jolting to attention at Ava's words, jumped to his feet. "Oh, Love, I was just looking for a bit of," his voice began to trail as he lifted up a single dandelion. "I was looking for a flower."

Ava laughed as she approached Frank, pulling him into her arms. She took hold of his hands after slowly releasing him and gently interlocked their fingers. She led the two inside and kissed him gently before unlocking their fingers and stepping into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm a bit of a mess, but, you did wake me."

Frank couldn't help but allow a sly smirk to spread across his face as he looked at Ava. Her hair was in a messy bun, her tank-top rather revealing and silk panties covered her bare bottom – her gentle attire caused Frank's cock begin to stir. But with a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax and respond to Ava's statement. "You look beautiful, as always."

A gentle roll of the eyes presented itself on Ava's face and she stepped closer to Frank, kissing him rather passionately when she was close enough. He responded by kissing her back and she lifted her left leg slowly, humoring him, before running her fingers along his chest. "How does a bit of French toast sound?" She allowed her voice to trail. "I've been craving it lately."

"Sounds wonderful." Frank's gentle smile grew as he bopped Ava on the nose and released her from his arms. As she turned, he allowed his gaze to drop to her butt before pinching it playfully. He quickly trailed behind her and placed his lip beside her ear, tickling it gently as he spoke. "How have you been keeping, Love? Excluding your occasional cravings."

Ava's eyes soon dropped as news of what was to come raced through her mind. She was excited with what was to happen but she feared Frank would wish her to change it – ridding of any evidence. Gently, she kissed Frank's cheek before turning back to the counter. "I've been fair, I suppose. I think the bug's going around but I seemed to have rid of it."

Frank slowly cocked his head as he felt uneasiness grow in the air. He stepped away from her once more and stared rather intently. "I'm sorry you've gotten sick, my love."

Ava shook her head in response to Frank's words and turned to him once more, slowly walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

A light smile returned to Frank's face and he held Ava closer to him. "I love you, too." His smile grew as he spoke, but as he kissed up her neck and playfully nipped at her soft skin, he noticed her tense and grew worried. She squirmed from him and pushed him away, a tiny smirk spreading across her face upon seeing his expression. "Play time comes later, my sweet."

Frank returned her gentle smirk and bopped her on the nose once more. And then suddenly, it seemed to click. He closed his eyes sharply and whispered. "Ava, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Shocks of nerves raced up her spine as she placed her hands onto the chilled counter, a deep sigh escaping her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Frank."

Something froze inside Frank – his breath caught in his throat. He was right, Ava was pregnant. "I-I should have," his voice trailed off as he gazed ahead, unseeing. He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, shock still plastered across his face. "I'm sorry."

Ava shook her head as jagged tears scarred themselves down her face. "No, Frank, no." Her voice had grown quiet by the time she curled herself into his lap. "I just fear you don't want them."

Willingly, Frank took her into his arms and propped her chin before kissing her softly. When he broke it, his expression turned to a soft smile. "Indeed I'm rather taken a back, but I have never once said I do not them."

A small part of Ava's heart lifted as she looked into his eyes. "Promise to me, this is what you want."

Frank looked into Ava's eyes and nodded, "I promise my heart to you, Ava. This is what I wish to happen. I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world. My past means nothing and I want this child to be a part of my life."

"I love you, Frank."

"And I love y-"

Lightning flashed across the sky and woke Ava from her dream of Frank. A deep sob escaped her throat as she leaned into the pillow and let her pained emotions escape her body. She tried to calm herself as soon as she was able, fearing she'd wake the other guests of the small inn she was staying at.

With a deep sigh, she swung her legs out of bed and placed them upon the chilled hard wood floor. She placed on silk bathrobe over her pajamas and opened her room door, placing her metal room key into her pocket. She quietly snuck out the back door and began to walk along the gravel road as she opened her lips, a gentle song escaping them.

**_(Truth be told, I know most of you won't read this song, but the last few paragraphs after the song finishes are REALLY important in the story so, please read them)_**

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I prayed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hopes apart_

_And they turn your dream to shame_

The water pelted her skin but she continued to sing.

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we'll live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And the storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream _

Ava paused a moment to blink back the tears suddenly filling her eyes.

_I dreamed_

As she finished, she tried to hold back a cry, but it escaped her throat as she fell to her knees and sobbed. She curled herself into a tight ball on the gravel road but as lights began to hit her body, she froze and turned a ghostly white. Her heart skipped a gentle beat as she scrambled up from her position, but it was too late.

Screams and skid marks were heard as the front of the car impaled Ava's gut, immediately knocking her to the ground. She placed her hand over her heart and all went black.


	6. Ghostly Bandages

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own the rights to the song presented below. If I did, believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 6**  
><strong>Ghostly Form<strong>

Ava lay in her hospital bed motionless. Ghostly bandages wrapped around her head and stitches covered most of her chest and stomach. Her face was drained, and her skin a bit damp from the surgery.

Since she had been hit, her eyes had refused to reveal themselves to the world again. In her state of unconsciousness, she was happy. She was with Frank, cradled in his warm arms that held her safe. How could she possibly wake up from such a thing?


	7. Don't Fall In Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own the rights to the song presented below. If I did, believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 7**  
><strong>Don't Fall in Love<strong>

_This is going to fast-forward to the time of when Janet and Brad arrive at the castle. The Frank that we all know has finally made his presence. _

As I woke from my light nap, I could hear a sense of commotion from downstairs and a smug grin formed onto my face upon realizing my guests from Transylvania had finally arrived to see the creation that I had worked so hard to piece together. I stood slowly, stretching out my arms and cracking my neck before moving my draping frame towards the oak bureau diagonal from my bed. I drew open one of the drawers and pulled out my cape – my charcoal black cape with a shimmering silver lining covering its inner form.

Carefully I ran it through my fingers and raised it to my nose, inhaling its sweet scent of lavender and sex. A smirk formed onto my face as I wrapped it around my body and walked closer to the mirror, humming a gentle tune while starting on my makeup:

_The quickest way to break your heart  
>Make you depressed and ill<br>Is to get tangled up inside  
>The side effects could kill<em>

_All passion is a waste of time  
>A deadly game pour vous<br>I am your friend, your cher ami  
>I wouldn't lie to you<em>

_If you must love someone, may I suggest  
>You love yourself! Just think it through<br>You'll never leave and you will find  
>You'll get more rest<br>You'll always feel as good as new  
>Your freedom is the most<br>Important thing, my friend  
>You must be strong, you musn't bend<br>Don't talk for hours  
>Don't send flowers<br>Don't write poems  
>Don't sing and dance<br>Beneth the stars  
>That shine above<br>Don't fall in love_

_As soon as your heart rules your head  
>Your life is not your own<br>It's hell when someone's always there  
>It's bliss to be alone<br>And love of any kind is bad  
>A dog, a child, a cat<br>They take up so much precious time  
>Now where's the sense in that?<em>

_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame  
>If you're turned on, then just turn off<br>Emotions are a thing all great men overcame  
>Please, don't make this grand catastrophe<br>Don't get attached to anyone or anything  
>There's nothing worse than things that cling<br>You'll go to pot  
>You'll turn to drink<br>You'll never rest  
>You'll end up mad<br>And looking like some poor tormented dove  
>Don't fall in love<br>_I took in a deep breath and then bellowed, "_Don't fall in love"_

The smirk that had earlier presented itself onto my face became more prominent as my melody came to its end. Finishing my makeup, I closed the glistening palates and dressed my pristine brushes before placing them back into the vanity. I looked up at the mirror again and staring at my reflection, I felt the rate of my heart begin to increase, as if something was gnawing at the back of my head and heart.

I closed my eyes and drew in another deep breath as faint images began to flash before me. It seemed as if a memory was speaking to me, drawing me closer to a past that I no longer could remember.

As my vision began to focus, a woman appeared in front of me. She was in a plain black pencil skirt, a light pastel blouse and her auburn hair was in a loose bun, a few strands falling to the side of her face. The makeup that covered her face was rather natural, light pinks covering her eyelids and a cherry red lipstick ran over her lips.

Carefully, I watched as she stepped closer and raised a bottle of cabernet in her left hand. I assumed a smug grin became prominent as I placed the two glass cups in my hands onto the countertop and walked closer to the mysterious woman.

I began to kiss and caress her form, but after a moment, she pulled away and held up the bottle. "Do you still want that wine?" she whispered.

"Forget the wine," I seemed to say as I lifted her from the floor and pushed her body against the wall. Her leg wrapped itself around my torso and I began to move my tongue along her collarbone, then down the center of her chest, causing her to moan out in pleasure, "Oh Frankie, my beautiful and dashing fiancé."

I expected for myself to freeze, but instead I saw a white cut diamond engagement ring on her ring finger and whispered back, "I love you, Ava; my beautiful bride to be."

The memory seemed to stop and a rather groggy groan escaped my lips. "Well, that was rather odd," I whispered softly.

After a moment of reminiscing, I shook my head in a sense of frustration and growled, "We must continue with the night. That woman means not a thing."

A hiss left my lips as I exited my chambers and stalked towards the elevator, opening its gates angrily. Yet, I composed myself and presented a false smile onto my face as I pulled the lever and felt the elevator descend.


	8. Promise You Won't Tell?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' nor do I own the rights to the song presented below. If I did, believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story. Please Review, I would love to hear from you all.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Promise You Won't Tell?**

A dark smirk crossed my face as I licked the soft spot behind Rocky's ear. He had since fallen asleep after our little _session_, but upon looking down at his ankles, I caught glimpse of the two chains that had not yet been placed around him. I frowned and rolled my eyes before slinking beside him and clamping the bonds securely.

My devilish smirk grew as I took the peaceful opportunity to stalk the castle grounds and examine the guests I was soon hoping to grow more familiar with.

"Magenta," I hissed, turning towards her. "This mess must be cleaned and you are required to watch Rocky during my absence."

She nodded slowly before I stepped into the elevator and descended to the floor in which Brad and Janet had been placed. When I stepped out of the cage, I disputed with myself over which bedroom to enter first. 'The girl's' was the final thought that crossed my mind and I gradually made my way towards the dresser beside Janet's door.

I removed a brown wig, stalky glasses and a laced kimono from its drawers and knocked on the door before attuning my voice to one similar to Brad's.

"Who is it? Who's there?" she asked, her voice filled with nerves.

I stepped forward and into the room before voicing, "It's only me, Janet."

"Oh, Brad, come in."

She seemed to relax at my tone and allowed me to slip into the bed alongside her.

Only a soft glow of moonlight shone from a barred window and the room took on the colour of a light red. I was pleased she had taken the bait, but it would take time to convince and force her to explore further.

"Oh Brad," she moaned playfully. "Oh yes, my darling – oh, but what if . . ."

"It's alright, Janet. Everything's going to be alright."

"Oh, I hope so my darling."

She moved her fingers to my hair, but the stroking motion she expressed removed the wig from its unhinged placement. "Oh, it's you!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid so, Janet. But isn't it nice?" Leaning forward and beginning to kiss at her neck, I smirked and forced my voice to return to its normal tone.

"Oh you beast, you monster." Her hands soon turned to fists of rage and she began to bang them onto my chest. "Oh, what have you done with Brad?"

"Erm, well, nothing." I thought a moment. "Why do you think I should?"

"You tricked me – I wouldn't have. I've never – never."

I gently raised her chin and allowed my knowing grin to become more visible to her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. But it isn't all bad, is it?"

I leaned closer into the woman before me and forced her to lie back down as I again turned to her neck and began to assault it.

"I think you find it quite pleasurable," I murmured between kisses.

"Oh – oh – stop." Her voice cut. "I mean help."

"So soft, so sensual."

"Oh, Brad. Oh Brad!" she screamed.

I hissed sharply before placing a finger to her lips. "Brad's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?" Immediately, I raised her legs to the ceiling and moved between them, thrusting myself closer into her.

Without a second thought, she pushed me away and scooted herself back into the headboard. "Like this? Like how? It's your fault. You're to blame." She paused and threw her right arm to its side. "I was saving myself."

I rolled my eyes before extending my hand to her cheek in order to force her eyes to meet mine. "Well, I'm sure you're not spent, yet."

"Promise you won't tell Brad?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

I leaned forward once more and for the first time, she decided to give herself over to absolute pleasure. She allowed me to kiss her passionately and as I pulled away, she kicked her legs into the air.

It was too easy.


	9. A Name Since Forgotten

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story._**

**Chapter 9**

**A Name Since Forgotten**

"How dare she? I've never been so insulted in my whole life. Guests come into my house, uninvited thinking they are to do whatever they please." A deep growl erupted from my throat before a cackle overcame it. "Without any ado, she's succumbed to sins of the flesh."

During my fueling tirade, my mind dismissed the sound of the door slowly creaking open and the clanking footsteps coming from Magenta's shoes. The anger that boiled inside me had since extended to a point of no return and as my domestic placed her hand upon my shoulder, I turned sharply and struck her.

"Master," she cried, her whimpering voice piercing my ears.

An annoyed sigh left my lips before my demeanor seemed to mollify and I stooped beside her. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered.

Her head shook slowly and it felt as if my heart was breaking for the first time since a person I cared for seemed to leave my presence. The name of the woma or man, lay unknown to me, but their fading eyes seemed to reflect Magenta's now present ones.

"I've never quite gazed into your eyes, Magenta. They're a rather beautiful cobalt. They remind me of . . ." My voice began to trail and another shallow sigh escaped my lips. "Someone I believe I used to know."

"Ava?" she whispered.

"Ava?" I questioned. "Who is Ava? Was she one of the guests tonight? I never quite acquired their names."

"Y-you truly don't remember Master?"

Magenta's expression had turned rather blank and it appeared as if she wished to say something that for her was so troublesome.

"No Magenta," I snarled sharply. "Explain to me who Ava is."

Magenta's eyes closed and their glistening cobalt colouring drew away from me; their flames extinguishing behind her eyelids. A small tear ran down her cheek, but she was quick to wipe it away.

"She's no one, Master. Just someone you deeply cared fo before your heart turned black."

The words that left her lips would sting the soul of others, but I had since grown immune to the hurt and settled for a sharp hiss.

"Get the others ready and ice your cheek."

My domestic left without another word and I sat myself in front of my oak vanity, placing a bit of cream onto my face and putting curlers into my hair.

"Soon the floor show shall begin. Soon all shall indulge in sins of the flesh."

**_If you've noticed, 'Searching For Lost Love' is complete. If you would like for me to send you a message when I post the new chapter leave that in the comment box but I should be posting another chapter onto this story when the next book is up.  
><em>**

**__**Thank you everyone for making me continue with this!**__**

**__**Please note that the next book will probably be the last of the tetrology or whatever you wish to call it.  
><strong>__**


	10. Just A Heads Up

Hello all,

I just wanted to update you guys by telling you that I will be replacing some of the past chapters from all of the books. I won't be editing them much, but I'm going to make them sound more adequate, so to speak. I may add in a few more things, so be sure to review some of the past chapters when you have the chance [:

I'll post another little note when all of the chapters have been 'replaced'.

Thank you everyone for keeping up with the story and having me continue with it.

~A


	11. Newest Book: Being One Again

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to update you guys and tell you that I've already posted the new book in the series! If you click on my profile you can find it or if you look in the Rocky Horror search bar. The title of the book is 'Being One Again' and it's a very suspenseful and heartbreaking story.

Hope you guys like it and don't shoot me in the end

~A


End file.
